È Amore
by Justgalon
Summary: "Aku tahu, tapi aku mengenalmu. Kau mungkin akan memiliki perasaan kepadanya dan melupakan cinta pertamamu itu. Mungkin saja Sanji-kun itu takdirmu. Kita tidak tahu cinta itu kapan bisa hadir dan kepada siapa saja. Dia tidak mengenal dengan siapa ia akan datang,"


**Ini fanfiction pertama saya di fandom One Piece, saya penggemar berat One Piece ekekek XD boleh dibilang One Piece adalah manga dan anime favorite saya yang pertama. Hm, saya suka Sanji dengan pairing Nami. Entah saya suka aja. Cerita ini OOC banget ekkeke, Selamat membaca RnR ya jika berkenan. Thanks XD**

 **.**

* * *

 **Based on One Piece by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Main Cast : Sanji, Nami**

 **Extended Cast : Nico Robin**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : K**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi minggu dilewati Nami seperti biasa. Tidur hingga siang. Mengapa ia melakukan itu. Jawabannya karena ia lelah. Benar, ia sangat lelah dengan semua kegiatannya selama ini. Bekerja, pergi dari pagi hingga matahari terbenam. Semua rutinitasnya itu membuatnya tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. Jangankan beristirahat, untuk berkencan pun Nami kadang berpikir dua kali.

Jam sebelas siang matanya baru terbuka. Ia menggeliat sebentar lalu dengan masih malas-malasan ia mengambil ponselnya. Begitu banyak pemberitahuan yang masuk. Ada yang Nami lewatkan dan ada yang Nami buka. Ada satu pemberitahuan di ponselnya yang membuat Nami langsung membacanya. Sebuah percakapan dari temannya.

 _Nami-chan…_

Nami melihat jam terkirimnya pesan itu. Pukul enam lewat tujuh menit. Sudah lama pikir Nami. Nami membaca lanjutan percakapan itu lagi.

 _Kau masih tidur?_

 _Bangunlah.._

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu lari pagi…_

Percakapan itu masih di jam yang sama. Lalu Nami melihat percakapan itu kebawah lagi. Kali ini pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit.

 _Kau pasti masih tidur. Jika bangun langsung balas pesanku…_

Nami kemudian membaca lagi pesan yang dikirimkannya. Sudah berselang hampir dua jam dari waktu terakhir. Pesan yang terbaru dikirimkan pada jam sepuluh lewat tiga puluh sembilan menit.

 _Dasar pemalas…_

 _Kau pasti belum bangun._

 _Ayo bangunlah dan balas pesanku…_

 _(emotion icon)_

Nami akhirnya mulai mengetik balasan untuk temannya itu. Ia tahu temannya itu kesal karena ulahnya yang sangat lama membalas pesannya. Nami terkekeh geli. _Emotion icon_ yang dikirimkan temannya kepadanya itu bergambar orang yang sedang marah, api keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Aku baru bangun._

 _Ada apa?_

Pesan itu langsung dibaca. Tidak lama ada balasan lagi darinya. Nami langsung membukanya lagi.

 _Pemalas sekali. Perempuan bangun jam seperti ini._

 _Kau kalah dariku._

 _Bagaimana kau ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga jika seperti ini._

Nami mencibirnya lalu membalas pesan itu. Rasa kantuknya cukup hilang karena percakapan ia dan temannya itu. Nami membalasnya kembali.

 _Aku mengantuk._

 _Sudahlah tidak usah menceramahiku. Apa yang kau inginkan hingga mengganggu tidur cantikku?_

 _Aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik nanti setelah aku menikah._

Pesan kembali di balas. Kali ini percakapan lebih panjang. Nami menunggu temannya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

 _Malam ini kau akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahannya Vivi?_

 _Jika kau pergi maka aku juga akan pergi._

 _Dan jika kau tidak pergi maka aku juga tidak akan pergi._

 _Jadi aku tergantung padamu._

 _Kau harus memutuskan._

 _Oh ya, kau tetap tidak akan menjadi calon ibu yang baik setelah kau menikah. Kau pemalas hahhaha mana ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu, kecuali ia mempunyai kelainan di dalam otaknya :P_

( _emotion icon_ )

Nami mencibirnya. Ia lalu membalas percakapan temannya itu lagi. Ah Nami malas mengetik. Lebih baik ia menyuruhnya untuk menelpon Nami.

 _Aku akan memberikan jawabannya. Telpon aku sekarang._

Pesan itu langsung dibaca lagi dan tidak lama kemudian dering nada panggilan terdengar di ponsel Nami. Hanya beberapa detik dering ponsel itu terdengar karena Nami sudah menjawabnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin jawaban seperti apa? Aku menerima atau menolak?" tanya Nami sambil terkekeh geli. Di seberang sana temannya itu menggerutu.

"Aku tidak sedang menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Oh ayolah, berhenti bercanda," ucapnya. Nami semakin terkekeh geli.

"Sejujurnya aku malas. Kau tahu, aku akan bertemu dengannya di sana. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pergi ke pesta pernikahan Vivi. Kami teman sekelas saat sekolah menengah atas. Ia pasti diundang," jawab Nami.

"Jadi jawabanmu kau tidak pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Nami.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan pergi. Oke aku putuskan sambungan. _Bye_ ," Nami langsung menggerutu karena temannya itu langsung memutuskan panggilan. Ia kemudian langsung mengirim percakapan kembali kepada temannya.

 _Aku belum selesai bicara._

 _Kau sudah memutuskan duluan T.T_

 _Menyebakan!_

( _emotion icon_ )

Tidak lama pesan Nami langsung dibalas. Pesan Nami langsung dibanjiri dengan _emotion_ aneh-aneh dari temannya itu.

 _Aku harus pergi._

 _Kekasihku sudah menungguku. Aku sedang menyetir._

 _Nanti aku menghubungimu lagi._

 _Oh ya, jangan menghubungiku sampai aku menghubungimu nanti. Bisa berbahaya jika ia membaca pesan darimu XD_

Nami langsung menampakan wajah kesal. Ia lalu men- _charger_ ponselnya. Ia tidak membalas pesan dari temannya lagi. Sekarang Nami menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hubungannya dan temannya itu memang hubungan biasa. Hanya sekedar teman dekat, namun dikatakan hmm… sedikit mesra.

"Sanji- _kun_ menyebalkan," gerutu Nami. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Hari ini rencananya ia akan sedikit bersantai di _coffee shop_ sambil membaca buku yang belum ia selesaikan semalam.

.

* * *

.

Nami duduk di _coffee shop_ itu bersama sepupunya. Dari tadi sepupunya itu sibuk dengan ponsel sementara Nami sibuk dengan bukunya. Sekali-kali ia meminum minumannya sambil terus membaca. Ponselnya Nami letakan di mejanya.

 _Nami-chan…_

Nami langsung melihat ponselnya lagi. Sanji mengirimnya percakapan lagi. Nami langsung membukanya.

 _Apa?_

Tidak lama setelah Nami menjawab. Kembali ada balasan dari Sanji. Sepertinya Sanji sudah pulang dari berkencan pikir Nami.

 _Aku putus dengan kekasihku._

 _Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu._

 _Aku tidak mempunyai komitmen, itu alasannya._

Sanji langsung bercerita tanpa Nami perintah. Nami menutup bukunya dan kini ia lebih fokus pada ponselnya. Tidak heran jika Sanji bercerita seperti itu kepadanya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Sanji. Mempunyai kekasih, putus karena ia merasa bosan dan bercerita kepada Nami. Oh ya, jangan lupakan kenyataan jika Sanji itu adalah seorang _playboy_ kelas berat. Wajah tampan dan gayanya yang menarik itu adalah daya tarik utama.

 _Aku tidak heran._

 _Lalu sekarang kau berniat mencari kekasih lagi?_

 _Kau tahu, mungkin sudah hampir separuh wanita di Jepang adalah mantan kekasihmu. Kau berniat memecahkan rekor?_

Nami terkekeh geli sambil membalas pesan untuk Sanji. Sepupu Nami yang tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya akhirnya menatap Nami heran.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berkirim percakapan dengan temanku," jawab Nami. Setelahnya ia sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi. Sanji membalasnya lagi.

 _Kau di mana? Di rumah?_

 _Kau berniat mencarikanku kekasih?_

 _Jangan mengolokku Nami-chan, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih sebanyak itu -_-_

Nami kembali membalas percakapan itu lagi. Ia tidak lupa memfoto minumannya dan ia kirimkan kepada Sanji.

 _Di Starbucks, bersama sepupuku._

( _image sent_ )

 _Kau di mana?_

 _Kemarilah jika tidak ada yang akan kau lakukan. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Aku akan menghiburmu karena kau baru patah hati :P_

Balasan dari Sanji diterima Nami sekitar sepuluh menit sesudahnya. Nami kembali menutup bukunya dan membuka percakapan itu lagi.

 _Aku baru sampai di rumah temanku._

 _Kau terlambat memberitahuku. Jika lebih cepat saja aku akan menyusulmu kesana._

 _Kau merindukanku?_

 _Jadi karena itulah kau menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu ke sana?_

 _Apakah di sana tidak ada laki-laki tampan yang bisa kau lihat untuk mencuci matamu?_

 _Lihat saja fotoku yang tampan ini agar kau tidak merasa bosan :P_

( _image receive_ )

Nami hampir saja melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai jika ia tidak ingat ponselnya itu ponsel mahal. Sanji mengirim fotonya. Memperlihatkan senyum manisnya di sana. Ia mempunyai senyum manis perpaduan wajah tampan dan mata sayunya yang teduh. Itu menambah kadar lebih di wajahnya. Nami juga mempunyai senyum yang manis. Dari percakapan mereka saja sudah bisa membuat orang lain yang membacanya berpikir jika mereka berpacaran, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Mereka hanya berteman.

 _Tidak!_

 _Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak merindukanmu._

 _Asal kau tahu, di sini ada yang lebih tampan darimu XD._

 _Fotomu jelek sekali, pantas saja kekasihmu memutuskanmu. Kau tidak setampan dulu :p_

Pesan dibalas oleh Sanji lagi. Kali ini penuh dengan _emotion_ lagi. Nami terkekeh geli melihatnya. Sanji memang benar-benar aneh dalam mengganggunya.

 _Sudahlah, aku ingin bermain playstation sebentar._

 _Nanti aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah selesai._

 _Hmm… kau benar-benar tidak akan datang ke pesta pernikahan Vivi? Aku hanya memastikan sekali lagi._

Nami dengan cepat membalasnya sebelum Sanji benar-benar sibuk dengan permainan playstation bersama temannya karena itu akan membuat Sanji lama membaca pesannya dan membalasnya.

 _Ya aku tidak akan pergi. Tenang saja._

Balas Nami. Tidak lama Sanji mengirim balasan lagi kepada Nami. Sebuah _emotion_ dengan gambar ibu jari yang besar dan sebuah _emotion_ lagi dengan gambar _kiss bye_. Nami menguci ponselnya kembali dan melanjutkan membacanya. Sepupunya masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sanji adalah teman Nami semasa sekolah menengah atas. Mereka sekelas ketika kelas dua. Di antara banyak anak laki-laki di kelas Nami yang berteman dengannya, Sanji sering memperlakukan Nami seperti adiknya. Nami dulu tergolong perempuan yang _tomboy_. Tidak heran ia mempunyai banyak sekali teman laki-laki dan hampir semuanya dekat dengan Nami. Mereka sering bercerita dan tidak malu-malu. Nami juga baru-baru ini bercerita kepada Sanji mengenai cinta pertamanya. Sanji cukup tidak menyangka jika Nami mencintai temannya yang juga merupakan teman Sanji semenjak ia di sekolah menengah atas. Sanji sangat tahu hubungan Nami dan temannya itu sungguh tidak pernah akur, mereka selalu ribut di kelas dan selalu bertengkar. Baru-baru ini ia menikah dan itu membuat Nami seperti orang yang kehilangan arah tujuan hidup. Sanji menghiburnya setiap hari dan Nami sudah mulai melupakan tentang cinta pertamanya. Meskipun kini mereka berdua hampir tidak pernah bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Sanji bertemu dengan Nami terakhir kali dua tahun yang lalu di kampusnya ketika ia sedang menemui dosen. Saat itu keduanya berdebad mengenai game sambil menunggu dosen yang akan Sanji temui.

.

* * *

.

"Nami, kapan kau punya kekasih?" tanya Robin pada Nami. Hari ini Nami bermain ke rumah sahabat lamanya. Robin sahabatnya semasa sekolah menengah atas. Robin tidak tahu jika Nami baru-baru ini mengalami patah hati.

"Nanti saja jika aku butuh," jawab Nami cuek. Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Siapa lagi yang membuat Nami sibuk seperti itu selain Sanji.

 _Aku tidak tahu pulang jam berapa dari rumah Robin-chan._

 _Mungkin sore, kenapa?_

 _Kau berniat menjemputku?_

 _Nanti kita bermain game lagi. Akan aku beritahu jika sudah sampai di rumah. Ingat, kau tidak akan menang melawanku! :p_

Robin memperhatikan Nami yang sibuk mengetik di ponselnya. Ia sedikit terabaikan karena temannya itu tidak fokus pada ceritanya. Robin ingin mengintip dengan siapa sahabatnya itu berkirim pesan. Selama ini yang Robin tahu, Nami adalah orang yang cukup cuek dengan apa pun.

"Hei, dari tadi kau berkirim pesan, dengan siapa?" tanya Robin.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa. Hanya dengan teman kuliahku," jawab Nami berbohong.

"Kau ini, untuk apa kau ke rumahku jauh-jauh tapi kau mengobrol bersama teman-temanmu," Robin sedikit kesal. Nami tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti," Nami memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya. Terdengar suara ponselnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk dari Sanji.

"Pesanmu dibalas, bacalah dulu," Robin kembali membaringkan kepalanya ke bantal tidurnya. Nami memutuskan untuk tidak membuka ponselnya lagi.

Mereka kemudian bercerita banyak. Termasuk cinta pertama Nami yang sekarang sudah menikah. Dulu dia adalah mantan kekasih Robin. Namun Robin dan cinta pertamanya itu tidak pernah tahu perasaan Nami yang sebenarnya. Untuk saat ini hanya Sanji yang tahu cerita tersebut. Hanya Sanji temannya yang tahu mengenai itu selain sepupu Nami sendiri.

"Nami, kau tahu di mana Viola- _san_ bekerja sekarang?" tanya Robin pada Nami. Ah Reum adalah teman sekelas mereka. Ia wakil ketua kelas mereka dulu.

"Jika aku tidak salah ia seorang pegawai bank pemerintah sekarang," jawab Nami. Nami mendengar ponselnya kembali berdering.

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan Ussop- _san_?" tanya Robin lagi. Maklum saja, Robin selama ini bekerja di luar negeri. Ia baru kembali ke Jepang bulan lalu setelah tiga tahun bekerja di China.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi," jawab Nami.

"Bagaimana dengan Sanji- _kun_. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabarnya, kabar terakhir tentang ibunya yang meninggal dunia," tiba-tiba otak Nami dipenuhi Sanji lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bekerja di perusahaan pemerintah. Dia tetap tidak berubah, masih sering mengencani banyak perempuan, tapi dia baru putus dengan kekasihnya minggu lalu," jawab Nami secara lengkap. Bagaimana tidak lengkap, Nami jelas tahu karena Sanji seperti membuat laporan padanya setiap saat.

"Kau tahu sekali?" tanya Robin curiga. Nami sedikit kikuk.

"Oh itu… itu…itu karena aku sering bermain game bersamanya dan ya kami sering bercerita sedikit-sedikit," dusta Nami. Robin nampak percaya. Nami dengan lega menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sedikit tidak enak jika Robin tahu mengenai kedekatannya dan Sanji. Nami hanya malu karena mereka berteman. Ya memang berteman dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tetapi cukup tidak enak jika Robin tahu. Yang jelas Nami tahu Robin akan menggodanya. Ah sial, ini terlihat seperti Nami dan Sanji memang memiliki hubungan lebih yang disembunyikan atau Nami yang menyukai Sanji. Padahal kenyataannya tidak.

"Dulu Sanji- _kun_ sering mengobrol denganku ketika awal-awal aku pindah ke China," aku Robin. Nami tahu, Sanji pernah bercerita kepadanya.

"Oh ya, kau cukup dekat dengannya?" tanya Nami. Kali ini ia membuka ponselnya kembali. Sudah banyak pesan yang dikirim Sanji.

 _Jangan terlalu sore._

 _Besok kau akan bekerja._

 _Menjemputmu?_

 _Kau bukan anak taman kanak-kanak lagi -_-_

 _Cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu untuk bermain game._

Pesan itu dikirimkan Sanji sepuluh menit yang lalu. Karena tidak Nami balas, Sanji mengirimkan pesan lagi lima menit setelahnya.

 _Nami-chan…_

 _Hei…_

 _Sedang mengobrol bersama Robin-san?_

Nami terkekeh pelan dan ia membalas pesan Sanji. Nami lupa jika saat ini ia sedang mengobrol bersama Robin. Robin sibuk bercerita, tetapi Nami tidak mendengarkannya.

 _Maaf aku lama membalas._

 _Hmm… sedang mengobrol bersama Robin-chan._

 _Iya satu jam lagi aku akan pulang._

Nami membalas pesan Sanji. Ia tidak sadar jika Robin mengintip di sebelahnya. Dan ketika Nami sadar Nami langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya. Robin menyipitkan matanya menatap Nami.

"Sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Robin curiga.

"Tidak, itu hanya temanku," jawab Nami berusaha tenang.

"Itu Sanji- _kun_ , aku jelas membaca namanya. Kau sangat dekat dengannya?" Robin bertanya dengan curiga lagi.

"Itu bukan Sanji- _kun_ , itu temanku. Hanya sama nama saja," jawab Nami asal.

"Sama nama? Fotonya juga sama dengan Sanji- _kun_ teman kita semasa sekolah? Aku mempunyai kontaknya di ponselku. Foto dan namanya sama," Nami tidak bisa mengelak. Ia ketahuan.

"Baiklah, aku memang dekat dengannya. Aku selalu berkirim pesan padanya setiap hari. Jangan menggodaku. Aku sudah mengaku," aku Nami akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat dekat dengannya. Lihat ponselmu, aku ingin membaca percakapan kalian berdua," tiba-tiba Robin bersemangat.

"Hanya teman saja, tidak lebih," Nami tidak akan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Robin. Oke, dia malu jika Robin membaca percakapan mereka. Benar-benar terlihat jika mereka memiliki hubungan.

"Hati-hatilah, kau tahu reputasi Sanji- _kun_ seperti apa," ucap Robin sambil memandang Nami. Robin sepertinya mengangggap Nami berbohong mengenai hubungannya dan Sanji.

"Aku tahu dia seorang _playboy_ , tapi Sanji- _kun_ dan aku hanya berteman. Berteman seperti masa sekolah menengah atas," jawab Nami. Ia duduk dari kasur Robin dan membenarkan rambutnya. Pesan kembali masuk ke ponsel Nami.

"Ya aku tidak melarangmu jika dekat dengannya, jika kau menyukainya dan dia menyukaimu itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, Sanji- _kun_ memang pantas untuk disukai oleh wanita. Dia memiliki standar yang sangat bagus sebagai seorang laki-laki," Nami memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Robin.

"Robin- _chan_ , aku dan Sanji- _kun_ hanya berteman," Nami melirik Robin dengan skeptis. Robin tertawa.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku mengenalmu. Kau mungkin akan memiliki perasaan kepadanya dan melupakan cinta pertamamu itu. Mungkin saja Sanji- _kun_ itu takdirmu. Kita tidak tahu cinta itu kapan bisa hadir dan kepada siapa saja. Dia tidak mengenal dengan siapa ia akan datang," kata Robin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Nami. Nami memang kadang-kadang bercerita kepada Robin, namun tidak semua hal Robin tahu termasuk siapa cinta pertamanya. Nami hanya bercerita ia mempunyai cinta pertama di sekolahnya dulu.

Perkataan Robin itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Cinta bisa hadir di antara mereka. Itu memang benar pikir Nami. Ya itu mungkin saja terjadi. Lagipula Sanji memang berhasil membuat Nami melupakan cinta pertamanya yang telah menikah itu. Nami jadi bertanya-tanya mengenai kedekatannya dan Sanji. Apakah yang terlihat seperti orang katakan? Terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai hubungan khusus?

.

* * *

.

Siang sabtu yang cukup membosankan. Nami tengah mengetik cerita di laptopnya. Ia biasa melakukannya ketika sedang bosan. Hari itu ia libur bekerja. Dan sudah dua hari ini Sanji tidak menghubunginya. Nami merasa uring-uringan. Segala yang ia lakukan terasa tidak bersemangat. Nami bahkan melupakan soal laptopnya yang rusak. Di pikirannya dipenuhi Sanji. Terakhir kali Nami mengupload fotonya di media sosial dan Sanji menyukai foto itu. Sebenarnya Sanji sangat jarang meng- _like_ foto-foto di media sosial. Hanya foto yang menurutnya bagus saja. Dan foto Nami termasuk kategori bagus menurut Sanji. Itu pemikiran Nami sepihak. Entahlah.

Kemana Sanji? Di mana dia sekarang? Mengapa tidak menghubunginya? Apa yang terjadi pada Sanji? Mengapa ia seperti ini? Tidak jelas dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ah ia gila. Makan pun sepertinya tidak ada rasa. Mandi seperti tidak basah dan rasanya tidur tidak nyenyak. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tetapi itulah yang Nami rasakan. Nami memilih mematikan latopnya yang lain dan mencoba membenarkan satu laptopnya yang rusak. Ia memilih untuk mempunyai kegiatan saja daripada memikirkan Sanji.

 _Hei…_

Nami dengan cepat menyambar ponselnya. Pesan dari Sanji. Mendadak senyum lebar muncul di bibir Nami. Ia langsung melupakan laptopnya yang sekarang terbengkalai. Nami lebih memilih bersama ponselnya.

 _Apa?_

Tanya Nami. Ia tidak ingin terlihat jika ia rindu setengah mati. Nami adalah orang yang mempunyai gengsi yang tinggi. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya terang-terangan.

 _Dua hari ini aku keluar kota._

 _Aku baru sampai dua puluh menit yang lalu._

 _Sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaan._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

Nami dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar membalasnya. Mendadak hatinya benar-benar tidak karuan. Tapi Sanji tetap saja temannya. Ah Nami tidak tahu, pokoknya hubungan mereka tetap berteman. Prinsipnya, teman tetap saja teman. Tidak boleh lebih.

 _Baik, kau?_

 _Hei laptopku rusak T.T aku tidak bisa membenarkannya. Sekarang aku memakai laptop satu lagi dan rasanya tidak enak untuk mengetik -_-_

 _Benarkan laptopku ~_~_

( _emotion icon_ )

Nami melihat pesannya langsung dibaca Sanji. Tidak lama balasan masuk. Nami tertawa keras membaca balasan Sanji.

 _Kau pikir aku tukang service. Wajah tampan seperti ini. Tidak cocok -_-_

 _Jika aku tukang service maka aku adalah tukang service laptop paling tampan sedunia._

( _emotion icon_ )

 _Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sedang bosan._

 _Nami-chan, ayolah carikan aku kekasih. Temanmu di kantor, siapa saja asal cantik. Aku bisa menyeleksinya sendiri nanti._

Nami terkekeh geli membalas pesan Sanji. Ah rasanya perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih membaik. Tidak uring-uringan lagi. Ah kacau! Dia benar-benar sudah kacau.

 _Tampan? Yang benar saja. Kau seperti botol saos -_-_

( _emotion icon_ )

 _Kenapa bosan?_

 _Malas, sudah tiga temanku yang pernah aku kenalkan kepadamu dan kau katakan tidak cocok._

 _Kau pikir aku ini penyalur jodohmu -_-_

Sanji langsung membanjiri percakapan itu dengan _emotion icon_ , ada _emotion_ yang sedang marah, geram, menangis, kesal. Semua _emotion_ lucu-lucu.

( _emotion icon_ )

 _Tega sekali -_-_

 _Malam ini kau ada waktu?_

 _Temani aku._

Sanji mengajaknya pergi? Benarkah? Nami tidak salah baca? Gawat dia sudah terkena sindrom atau virus atau penyakit atau..entahlah apa itu, yang pasti wajahnya berbinar-binar.

 _Kemana?_

Tanya Nami. Tidak lama balasan kembali masuk.

 _Terserah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti._

 _Kau bisa?_

Nami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu Sanji. Selama ini mereka hanya saling berkirim pesan. Kesibukan membuat mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar bertemu sebagai teman.

 _Baiklah, kurasa kau butuh hiburan. Aku akan berdandan seperti badut agar kau tertawa -_-_

Balas Nami. Sanji langsung membanjiri lagi percakapan itu dengan _emotion icon_. Ia sepertinya senang sekali. Tidak lama Sanji kembali mengirim percakapan.

 _Jam 7 malam nanti aku menjemputmu._

 _Tidak berdandan seperti badut saja kau sudah lucu._

 _Ingat, jam 7 malam._

Nami mencibir Sanji. Ia masih tetap tukang paksa seperti dulu. Nami membalasnya dengan _emotion icon_ berbentuk 'ok' setelahnya Sanji tidak membalas pesan Nami lagi. Dan setelahnya Nami sibuk membongkar lemarinya. Ia mendadak bingung dengan semua pakaiannya. Kenapa semua pakaiannya saat ini terlihat jelek. Tidak ada yang bagus di mata Nami. Ia pusing sendiri.

"Ah apa yang aku pikirkan. Ini bukan acara berkencan. Aku dan dia hanya teman," Nami langsung menutup lemari pakaiannya lagi dan ia kembali berbaring di kasur.

Nami menutup matanya. Semenjak dekat dengan Sanji kembali, Nami mulai bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Yang dikira Nami sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, namun ternyata tidak sama sekali. Justru hanya dalam hitungan minggu. Dia seperti menemukan udara baru. Ada atmosfer yang lebih sejuk mengalir di dekatnya. Bahkan Nami menganggap ia seperti jatuh cinta kembali.

Jatuh cinta? Benarkah ini jatuh cinta?

.

* * *

.

Sudah pukul tujuh dan Sanji datang menjemputnya. Oh ya ya yaaaaa… Nami mendadak gila. Wajar saja Sanji mendapat predikat _playboy_. Senyum manis dengan wajah tampannya itu mampu membuat Nami hampir saja tertabrak pagar rumahnya. Ah gila. Temannya itu jauh lebih tampan dari cinta pertamanya dulu. Nami sadar sekali jika Sanji itu memang tampan. Tapi dia tetap saja teman Nami.

"Kita ingin kemana?" tanya Nami ketika ia baru selesai duduk di bangku mobil Sanji.

"Aku sedang suntuk, entahlah. Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Wangi semerbak di mobil Sanji karena parfumnya itu yang sangat wangi.

"Belum. Aku berniat minta ditraktir olehmu," jawab Nami jujur. Kemudian Nami tertawa.

"Kau memang tidak pernah malu-malu. Ingin makan di mana?" tanya Sanji.

"Yang enak, terserah padamu di mana. Aku akan memakan apa saja," jawab Nami.

Sanji kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Selama menjalankan mobilnya Nami membuka ponselnya. Ia membuka media sosialnya. Nami menulis status di sana.

 _Menemani playboy yang kesepian. Terlihat seperti pacaran padahal hanya berteman XD. Hari ini menceramahi dulu playboy kesepian sampai iaberhenti menjadi playboy LOL hahaha._

Nami menulis status seperti itu di media sosialnya. Ia cepat-cepat menutup ponselnya agar Sanji tidak bertanya. Mereka mengobrol lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu bosan?" tanya Nami. Jalanan malam minggu cukup macet dan sekarang tengah lampu merah.

"Aku ingin menikah. Aku bosan seperti ini terus. Ingin ada yang merawatku, kau tahu ibuku sudah tidak ada dan semenjak saat itu aku merasa perlu seorang wanita seperti ibuku yang mengisi hari-hariku," Sanji langsung bercerita.

"Menikah? Dengan siapa? Kau akan menggundangku kan?" tanya Nami. Ia memperhatikan jalanan lagi.

"Tentu saja kau akan aku undang. Bila perlu kau menjadi pendampingku," jawabnya. Lampu sudah hijau kembali dan Sanji menjalankan mobilnya lagi. _Pendampingmu?_

"Kau saja tidak mempunyai calon bagaimana mau menikah. Apa kau mau menikah dengan sembarang wanita?" tanya Nami. Ia membuka ponselnya lagi. Ada komentar dari temannya. Nami membalas komentarnya cepat-cepat agar Sanji tidak tahu. Memalukan jika Sanji sampai tahu ia membuat status seperti itu.

 _Teman tetaplah teman, itu prinsip dan jodoh siapa yang tahu hahahaha…_

Nami membalas komentar dari temannya itu. Ah entahlah ia sudah gila membalas seperti itu.

"Justru itu, kau carikan aku," jawabnya. Ia terus fokus menyetir.

"Tidak, sudah cukup tiga kali aku mencarikanmu kekasih. Aku tidak mau jika keempat kalinya aku yang kena getanya. Aku tidak ingin makan buntutku sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku," jawab Nami sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"Tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku," jawab Sanji. Nami menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Sanji hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Nami bisa melihat senyumnya itu. Senyum berbohong.

"Tidak kusangka kau sekarang bodoh sekali. Seperti karma. Ujung-ujungnya akan kembali kepadaku. Ah sudahlah, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku," Nami panas dingin. Ia tidak ingin membahas hal seperti itu dengan Sanji.

"Katakan saja dengan jelas jika akhirnya aku akan kembali kepadamu," Sanji terkekeh geli. Nami diam. Ia melihat ponselnya lagi. Ah ia malu. Sumpah.

Nami melihat mereka sudah sampai di tempat makan. Ramai sekali tempat makan itu di malam minggu. Nami berharap ia tidak bertemu dengan temannya atau teman mereka dulu. Gawat jika mereka bertemu, anggapan mereka pasti berbeda.

"Aku lapar, ingin memesan semua makanan," Nami langsung mengambil menu makanan dan memesan. Ia memang seperti itu, tidak malu-malu dan apa adanya.

"Pinjam ponselmu, ingin melihat level game-game yang kau mainkan," Sanji langsung menyodorkan tangannya dan Nami memberikan ponselnya. Nami lupa dengan status yang ia tulis. Ia sibuk memesan makanan.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Nami. Nami sedikit berwaspada dengan keadaan ramai itu. Ah memalukan, memang mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih padahal kenyataannya mereka berteman.

"Sama denganmu saja," jawab Sanji yang serius melihat ponsel Nami. Ia lalu melihat ponselnya juga. "Kau baru membeli ponsel, tapi level permainanmu sudah tinggi. Kau bermain setiap hari?" tanya Sanji.

"Iya, sayang itu bukan perminan _online_ ," ucap Nami. "Jika itu permainan _online_ aku akan mengalahkanmu setiap saat," sambung Nami sambil tertawa renyah.

"Pinjam ponselmu," Sanji memberikan ponselnya pada Nami. Mereka bertukaran ponsel. Karena Sanji sedang memakai ponsel Nami, jadilah Nami membuka media sosialnya di ponsel Sanji. Ada komentar masuk lagi. Nami segera membalasnya.

 _Aku hanya berteman dengannya. Tidak ada apa pun. Ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin memainkan ponsel. Dia bisa curiga kepadaku._

Balas Nami pada komentar temannya. Saat Nami membalas komentar itu Sanji menatap Nami. Nami kemudian menoleh pada Sanji dan bertanya ada apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Nami kembali bermain dengan ponsel Sanji dengan media sosialnya. Lalu Nami kemudian seolah tersadar. Oh tuhan dia tolol sekali! Tentu saja akan ada pemberitahuan yang masuk ke ponsel Nami jika ada komentar di ponselnya dan ponselnya itu sekarang ada di Sanji. Pasti Sanji sudah membacanya. Wajah Nami pucat pasi dan dengan cepat ia menghapus status itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat di ponselku?" tanya Nami dengan gugup.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku lihat?" tanyanya dengan senyum puas. Nami sudah bisa menebak. Matilah ia. Riwayatnya memalukan! Oh tidak, seharusnya Nami tidak membuat status itu.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Nami gugup. Ah memalukan pikir Nami.

"'Teman tetaplah teman, itu prinsip dan jodoh siapa yang tahu," Sanji berkata. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Nami benar-benar malu total.

"Tidak sopan, kau membacanya," ucap Nami dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Nami rasanya ingin masuk ke dalam tanah dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sanji lagi.

"Kau yakin hanya teman saja? Bagaimana dengan jodoh siapa yang tahu?" siapa saja tolong bawa ia pergi dari sana. Benar-benar memalukan. Sanji tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Menyebalkan!

"Memang kita teman. Hei sudahlah jangan dibahas. Aku hanya iseng membuat itu," Sanji masih tertawa dengan senangnya. Seharusnya Nami tidak membuat status terkutuk itu. Ah ia menyesal.

"Kau malu? Wajahmu seperti saos tomat," Sanji menyentuh kepala Nami dan memukulnya pela. Ia terus tertawa.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya. Sudahlah jangan kau bahas. Aku malu," aku Nami jujur. "Atau kau mau aku tinggalkan di sini sendirian? Aku bisa pulang sendiri," ancam Nami. Sanji mencibirnya.

Makanan dan minuman mereka datang. Sanji masih memeriksa ponselnya. Nami sudah mati-matian meminta ponselnya tapi Sanji mengatakan selalu sebentar lagi. Akhirnya Sanji menyerahkan ponsel Nami.

"Hei sepertinya aku berniat mengakhiri pertualanganku mencari cinta dan mencari calon istri," ucap Sanji. Nami mengangguk sekenanya sambil makan. Ia lapar dan alasan lainnya menutupi malunya sendiri.

"Oh baguslah. Siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?" tanya Nami sambil terus makan.

"Bagaimana jika kau saja. Teman menjadi cinta," ucapnya langsung tanpa basa basi. Makanan Nami seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Setelahnya Nami terbatuk-batuk karena tersedat. "Ini minum," Sanji menyodorkan minumnya pada Nami.

Nami meminum dengan pikiran tidak tenang. Ucapan Sanji tadi serius atau tidak. Ah bagaimana ini. Prinsipnya teman tetap saja teman. Ia tidak ingin merusak pertemanan dengan percintaan. Tapi kedekatannya dengan Sanji sudah lebih dari pertemanan.

"Bagaimana tawaranku?" tanyanya lagi. Siapa tun itu tolong alihkan perhatian Sanji sekarang. Nami malu sekali. Percuma menghindari _playboy_ seperti Sanji. Dia bisa melakukan hal yang lebih lagi untuk membuat Nami jauh lebih salah tingkah.

"Tawaranmu? Terdengar lucu sekali," ucap Nami sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa.

Sanji tertawa kecil. Memperlihatkan lagi gigi gingsulnya itu. Coba jika Sanji itu bukan temannya dan mereka memang berkenalan karena hal lain. Nami pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ah dia kacau sekali. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jerni saat ini. Sanji sendiri lebih baik mengatakan seperti itu kepada Nami. Tidak dengan rayuan yang mematikan seperti ia sering merayu wanita-wanita lainnya dan tidak juga dengan kata-kata romantis karena terdengar lucu, Nami justru akan menganggapnya main-main jika ia terlalu romantis. Dengan Nami, Sanji hanya perlu bersikap apa adanya. Karena mereka teman yang saling memahami.

"Selama ini kau yang bisa memahamiku. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk benar-benar bersamaku," Nami beku. Ini pernyataan cinta?

"Hei kita ini teman, jangan menganggap ucapanku di statusku tadi serius. Aku hanya bercanda," Nami berusaha mengelak.

Ah sial lagi! Apa yang Nami pikirkan. Bukankah dia sendiri senang. Perkataannya tadi? Prinsipnya? Rasanya cukup aneh dari pertemanan dan berlanjut ke percintaan. Sangat aneh. Seperti yang Nami alami saat ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Aku nyaman bersamamu dan bercerita bersamamu. Menghabiskan hari-hariku mengobrol denganmu," uja Sanji. Dilihat Sanji saat ini Nami sedang menggigit bibirnya. "Aku akan berhenti menjadi _playboy_ ," sambungnya.

"Mungkin kita hanya nyaman sebagai teman. Kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Banyak yang mengantri padamu? Apa yang membuatmu untuk berhenti berpetualang mencari cinta?" tanya Nami. Nami rasanya telah memutar-mutar pertanyaan. Entahlah, dia memang tidak bisa berpikir jerni.

"Karena aku sudah menemukan cintaku. Dia selama ini membuatku nyaman. Aku tidak pernah malu bercerita kepadanya dan sepertinya aku juga berhasil menghapus kenangan buruk mengenai cinta pertamanya yang sudah menikah dari dalam hatinya," jawab Sanji panjang lebar. Sanji mencintai Nami. Itu alasan tepatnya.

Itu cinta? Benarkah Sanji sudah menemukan cintanya itu? Cintanya itu adalah Nami. Temannya sendiri?. Oh _dear_! Hati Nami bisa luluh secepat ini. Di dalam pikiran Nami sendiri Sanji mempunyai porsi yang sangat besar. Tidak ada kabar darinya membuat Nami uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Apakah itu juga cinta? Itu cinta, Nami!

"Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya?" tanya Nami. Pertanyaan macam apa yang Nami ajukan. Itu keluar dari mulutnya tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau menerimaku maka kita bukan lagi teman dan aku berniat serius. seperti yang aku katakan padamu dulu. Jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai, maka aku akan mengakhiri masa lajangku dan menikah dengannya agar ada yang mengurusiku," jawab Sanji.

"Kira-kira kapan kau akan mengakhiri masa lajangmu?" tanya Nami lagi. Pertanyaan Nami semakin kacau.

"Secepatnya setelah kau siap," jawab Sanji mantap. Ah Nami tidak pernah tahu jika tuhan menganugrahkan Sanji untuknya setelah ia membuat cobaan untuk Nami dengan cara memupuskan harapannya untuk cinta pertamanya.

"Sanji- _kun_ …" wajah Nami merah padam. Bisa dirasakan Nami wajahnya panas sekali. Ia baru saja dilamar oleh mantan temannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Kau menerimaku?" tanya Sanji. Nami benar-benar salah tingkah. Ah ia malu sekali mengakuinya. Tapi mau seperti apa lagi, dia juga cinta kepada Sanji sebenarnya.

"Hmm… kurasa aku akan menyesal bila menolak," jawab Nami. Nami melihat Sanji tersenyum lagi. Ah gigi gingsul itu terlihat lagi dan senyumnya sangat manis. _Playboy_ itu sekarang adalah kekasihnya. Nami masih tidak mempercayai itu. "Tapi kau ingat dengan janjimu. Berhenti mencari cinta yang lain," Sanji mengangguk mantap dan Nami tersenyum. Memperlihatkan senyumnya juga. Gigi gingsulnya juga terlihat menambah manis diri Nami.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu? Lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Sanji lagi. Nami menahan nafasnya. Sanji ingin secepat itu.

"Hei pelan-pelan saja. Aku masih ingin keliling dunia tahun ini, aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama saudara-saudaraku. Kurasa tahun depan, bagaimana?" tanya Nami. Sanji nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Itu lama sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan memiliki istri agar hidupku bahagia. Jika seperti itu aku akan ikut berkeliling dunia. Kita berkeliling dunia bersama, bagaimana?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku tidak masalah, sepertinya kau yang tidak bisa jauh dariku," ucap Nami dengan bangga. Sanji mengambil tangan Nami dan menggenggamnya.

"Ya, memang aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Kau temanku, kekasihku dan calon istriku. Bagaimana aku bisa jauh darimu?" ah hati Nami melayang bebas. "Di antara kita jangan ada yang berubah. Tetaplah seperti kita berteman seperti dulu. Rasa yang bebas tanpa kekangan. Hubungan kita memang lebih namun aku ingin tetap nyaman dengan rasa pertemanan yang hangat," sambung Sanji.

"Ya baiklah, aku terima. Aku menyukai prinsip itu," jawab Nami dengan senyumnya. Jadi malam itu adalah malam kencan pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Pertemanan memang pertemanan, berusaha mengelak namun rasa cinta juga berhasil menyelinap di sana. Jodoh siapa yang tahu, orang yang kita anggap teman saja bisa menjadi pendamping hidup kita. Tuhan itu sayang umatnya. Dia memberikan cobaan lalu memberikan juga imbalannya. Imbalannya bahkan lebih dari sekedar imbalan.

.

* * *

.

 _Sudah tidur?_

Setelah pulang Sanji mengirimkan pesan kepada Nami. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Nami belum bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia mau tidur jika perasaannya sedang senang.

 _Belum, aku baru akan tidur._

 _Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Jangan bergadang._

 _Besok kau akan lari pagi di taman kota?_

Nami bertanya kepada Sanji. Status hubungan mereka sudah berubah. Memang masih terasa aneh bagi Nami, tapi menyenangkan.

 _Iya, jika kau mau besok kita lari pagi bersama-sama._

 _Kau mau?_

Nami cepat-cepat membalasnya. Jujur saja ia sangat malas bangun pagi. Tapi demi Sanji akan Nami lakukan.

 _Hmm… boleh._

 _Aku tidur dulu._

 _Selamat tidur, bye._

( _emotion icon_ )

Sanji membalas lagi pesan dari Nami. Sebuah gambar _emotion_ berbentuk hati dan _emotion_ lainnya dengan ucapan selamat tidur. Nami tersenyum senang. Ternyata seperti ini mempunyai kekasih. Cukup menarik pikir Nami. Selama ini ia memang orang yang cuek dan Sanji berhasil mengambil serta memiliki hati Nami.

Setelah Sanji membalas pesannya, Nami bersiap untuk tidur namun susah sekali. Ia sedang dalam keadaan bahagia. Jika dulu Nami tidak bisa tidur karena merasa sedih orang yang dicintainya menikah dan ia menangis berhari-hari dan membuat cerita yang sedih, sekarang Nami tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya Nami memutuskan untuk menulis cerita. Ia menulis hingga lupa waktu. Hari sudah pagi dan cerita itu selesai. Saatnya ia lari pagi bersama Sanji di taman kota karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Nami membaca sekali lagi ceritanya dan setelahnya ia tersenyum. Ini kisahnya dengan temannya. Kisahnya yang menemukan cinta baru dan berharap cinta ini sampai selama-lamanya.

È Amore berarti Itu Cinta dalam bahasa Italia.

.

 **TAMAT.**

 **.**


End file.
